


avocado’s first halloween

by therestlessbrook



Series: Carrying Verse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook
Summary: Frank decides to take his daughter trick-or-treating.





	avocado’s first halloween

The first Halloween after Karen and Frank moved into the cottage, neither was quite prepared for the onslaught of kids.

Karen had put a single pumpkin on their doorstep as a nod to the holiday, but Ava was in the midst of learning how to crawl and Karen was trying to keep her from crawling anywhere she shouldn’t and Frank was trying to repair a burst pipe in their kitchen, so she didn’t really give much thought to it. She did buy a bag of candy—mostly because it was on sale and she really wanted chocolate.

It was Frank who opened the door to the first trick-or-treaters and made a hasty dash for that candy bag.

It emptied within the hour.

After that first year, they knew better. It was at least three bags or nothing. Karen rather enjoyed seeing the kids in their costumes and a few of the teenagers shepherding their young siblings around were happy for the candy, too.

But when Ava is four, she’s old enough to want to do it, too. Frank ends up taking her to a costume store—one of those pop-up affairs—while Karen works on a new article. So she doesn’t see the costume until that night.

Ava waddles out of the bathroom, looking pleased with herself. She’s waddling—because she’s dressed in a green foam costume. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail and tied off with green string. She beams at Karen and says, “Look, Mama.”

“You’re an avocado,” says Karen, pressing her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god.” She slips out of her chair and squats in front of her daughter, barely able to hold back her laughter. Of course Frank would have gone for this—he would think it was hilarious. And Ava does look adorable in her costume. “You are the cutest.”

“I’m scary,” Ava corrects, a frown her face.

“You’re terrifying,” Karen agrees. She catches Ava in a quick squeeze, kissing her hair. Ava giggles, holding on tight. “Scariest avocado I’ve ever seen.”

When she rises, she sees Frank standing in the doorway. He looks pleased with himself.

Ava wanders off in the direction of the living room and Karen shakes her head, finally allowing herself a small laugh. “Of course.”

“I saw the costume,” said Frank, “and thought of you. It was either that or some mermaid thing and she would’ve gotten cold in the mermaid costume. At least in that, she can wear a sweater.”

“Always practical,” she says. She steps into the circle of his arms and rests her head against his shoulder. “She’s so big. I can’t believe she’s already trick or treating.”

“I figure we’ll go out around five,” says Frank. “Tammy is taking her kids around the block and I think she was glad for another parent to help wrangle everyone.”

It goes unsaid that Karen will remain here to pass out their own candy while Frank takes Ava out. While the town is a quiet one, there are tourists around and Halloween has a tendency to stir up a little mischief. Last year the Masons had a window on their car cracked by some drunk high schoolers. Frank isn’t going to let Ava out of his sight, not on a night with spirits running so high. And Karen does have a deadline.

“You have fun with the kids,” says Karen, kissing his cheek. “Bring me back something with caramel.”

“I’ll do my best.” His gaze goes toward Ava; she’s settled herself on the couch with a doll that she found in a dollar bin—much to both Karen and Frank’s dismay. It’s missing an eye and looks like it might come alive and murder them all in their sleep, but Ava adores it. Karen half-expects Frank to make a quiet crack about the doll, but his expression goes a little distant. 

“Hey,” says Karen quietly, so as not to alert Ava. “What’s wrong?”

Frank gives the smallest shake of his head. “Nothing.”

“Frank.” Her voice is a quiet rebuke, a reminder that she can tell when he’s holding something back. “If you really don’t want her to go out tonight, I’m sure—”

“It’s not that,” he says, glancing at Karen. “I just—I’ve never done this before.”

She understands at once.

He was gone for much of Lisa and Frankie’s childhoods. He admitted as much the first time they met—and his regret over that fact has only sharpened with time.

“Hey,” she says, squeezing his hand. The word is soft, conveying both_ I understand_ and_ I love you._

“I hate that,” he says, quite bitterness in his voice. “I hate that this is my first time going trick or treating with my goddamn kid. And I hate that it was my choice. I could’ve—I could’ve stopped sooner. Could’ve not gone on so many tours, not volunteered for every damn mission. And I hate that in the past, I didn’t even understand what I was missing. I thought there’d always be more time, another year—and there wasn’t. I hate I can’t even tell them I’m sorry I wasn’t there, that if I could change things—”

“Hey, hey.” She touches his cheek, rests her hand there. “I know. Trust me, I know. If I could change things in the past, I sure as hell would. But neither of us can—and look over there.” She nods at Ava, who has begun having an animated conversation with the world’s creepiest doll. “That girl, over there, she’s never known a Halloween without you. As far as she’s concerned, you’re who’s going to take her around the neighborhood and let her eat more candy than I would and probably stay up too late because she’s hyped up on sugar before passing out on the living room floor, where you’ll then pick her up and carry her to bed. Because that’s who she knows—and it’s who you are. That’s all that matters to her.” She sighs. “I know this life isn’t what you had in mind but—”

Frank kisses her quiet. For a moment, it’s soft and warm and she can feel his gratitude and love in every touch, but then it shifts into something far hungrier. His hands tighten on her, and before she realizes, her back is up against the wall and he’s kissing her hard. She makes a startled little noise, but she returns the kiss, desire burning low in her belly. Sex has become something of a luxury—it’s snuck into moments when Ava is at a playdate or when neither is too tired to simply fall into bed. There are always other things to do, other responsibilities, and the bedroom lock still needs fixing after Ava decided to ‘borrow’ Frank’s toolbox.

One of Frank’s legs slips between Karen’s thighs and the pressure sends a spark of pleasure through her. She chances a look toward Ava. Sure enough, she’s happily talking to the doll and supplying her own answers. If Karen knows her daughter, Ava will probably manage to keep herself occupied for a while before she remembers that she’s supposed to go trick or treating.

“She still playing with that terrible doll?” Frank says softly. He kisses the side of her neck and she shivers.

“Ten minutes,” says Karen. “And it’ll have to be in the bathroom because the bedroom lock is still broken.”

“I can get you off in eight.” Frank flashes her a smile, then draws her toward the bathroom, one hand sliding up under the hem of her shirt. His fingers are callused, familiar, and so very welcome against her bare skin.

“Confident much?” says Karen, grinning as she scoots atop the bathroom counter.

Frank shuts the door behind them and steps closer, his hand cradling her cheek as he says, “Happy Halloween.”

* * *

Four hours later, Ava is trying to hide candy beneath the couch cushions so Karen cannot force her to ration it. Frank picks her up and Ava squeals with laugher as he carries her to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Karen watches them go, smiling.


End file.
